The Woman at the Airport
The Woman at the Airport is the tenth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary The well preserved remains of an Iron Age specimen piques the professional interest of everyone in the lab which Dr. Brennan and Zack starts working on. Booth brings in another case, skeletal remains of a victim that were dispersed around Los Angeles airport. Booth triumphs over Brennan's refusal to join the investigation in favor of the more scholarly forensics by dangling the attraction of a high profile Hollywood case to Brennan's superior, Dr. Goodman. Initial investigation reveals that the bones were scattered by coyotes to everyone's mild surprise. The FBI agent in Los Angeles pesters Brennan about the upcoming movie based on her novel and tries to promote her screenplay talents. The dead person turns out to be a high profile call girl with a penchant for plastic surgery for beautification. The pervasive bone restructuring of the face render facial reconstruction impossible. Brennan is also distressed by the culture of physical insecurity, leading to an industry of plastic surgery in the city. The circumstantial evidence points to two surgeons who operated on the dead woman. But the ending reveals that it was one of the call girl's colleagues who murdered her out of jealousy. Meanwhile, a standoff between Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Goodman is resolved when Hodgins discovers that the intentions behind avoiding forensic investigations on the Iron Age skeleton is more out of deference to the well preserved body and less due to administrative jurisprudence. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J. Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Zack Addy - Eric Millegan *Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast *Special Agent Tricia Finn - Claire Coffee *Leslie Snow - Marika Dominczyk *Dr. Anton Kostov - Michael B. Silver *Dr. Henry Atlas - Harry Groener *Nick Hudson - Adam Grimes *Ivana Bardu - Natalija Nogulich *Penny Marshall - Herself *Jann Carl - Herself Featured Music *"Ooh La La" - Goldfrapp "Precious" - Depeche Mode "Show Your Style" - Ferry Corsten "Free Los Angeles" - Baby "I'm Slipping Away" - Messy Notes *Dr. Goodman declares the Iron Age warrior was 6' 1", but Zack said 1.8 meters which would be 5' 11" (almost) - still unusually tall for the era. Quotes *Zack: What's with Goodman and Hodgins? *Angela: Oh, they're guys. They should just lay them out on the table and measure. *Zack: Lay WHAT out on the table and measure? *Angela: Ok, awkward moment. Let's just say they have different approaches and they're guys. *Zack: I'm a guy. *Angela: You're...more highly evolved. ---- *Angela: Do the names Michael Jackson or Joan Rivers mean anything to you? *Zack: One of them, the other I'll look up. ---- *Dr. Kostov: (to Dr. Brennan, asking if he can touch her face, as he is a plastic surgeon) Do you mind? *Booth: You touch her, she'll break your arm. She thinks what you do is *Brennan: Barbaric. ---- *Hodgins: (to Angela, in regards to Goodman, who had just walked out of the room) Science is no country for storytellers, Baby. ---- *Booth: (To agent Finn) This is a proud and noble job, but you're using it to get to something else. My advice? Write your script. Get an agent. Hell, get a little plastic surgery. But quit using MY Federal Bureau of Investigation as a stepping stone into something YOU think is better, because in my book, there is nothing better. ---- *Zack: This is the type of situation where people say, 'Oh my god.' *Hodgins: Pretend you're a person and say it. *Zack: Oh, my god. *Bones: I don't know what that means. *Brennan: You know, I'd like to drive sometime....I'm an excellent driver. *Booth: Ok, Rainman. *Brennan: I don't know what that means. *Booth: It means you don't get to drive. *Brennan: I am not above telling the Director what kind of car you rented. (Cuts to Brennan driving) ---- *Dr. Kostov: Approximately three weeks ago, there was a faulty one that had to be removed by a surgeon down in the Valley. *Booth: From whom? *Dr. Kostov: A Heidi. *Brennan: I don't know what that means. *Booth: LA speak for call girl. External Links http://www.fox.com/bones/episodes/recaps/110_1.html http://www.tv.com/bones/the-woman-at-the-airport/episode/555336/summary.html Category:Episodes Category:Season 1